


梦之毒-绿灯哈尔篇

by Aluolm



Series: [DC]好感度爆棚的世界 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Summary: 瑞伊·塞弗林只是个普通的自由撰稿人，在一次前往西藏的旅行里失足落入湖中后，她就时常遇到奇怪的事情——比如在电脑中发现一个奇怪的游戏，以及全都是各种超级英雄梦向小黄文的文件夹。游戏公司不明，那些小说的署名却是她自己。瑞伊本人对此并无记忆。糟糕的是，这些莫名其妙来到瑞伊身边的东西让她知道了超级英雄的真实身份，每次睡着后她都会被小说的主人公用小说中的方式按着啪啪啪……而在现实中，这些超级英雄也会对她表现出奇怪的好感和怀疑态度。





	梦之毒-绿灯哈尔篇

　　怜爱。渴望。关切。

　　以及无可发泄的爱欲。

　　若要言明这份感情究竟为何物，一定就是所谓的爱情吧。我对此并不陌生，无论是“恋爱”，抑或单纯的“欲望”。但这种体验还是第一次——如此温暖而热烈的心绪，犹如烈火在胸膛中燃烧，又仿佛是浸泡在深海之中，饱胀的几乎破裂，似乎随时都要溢出。

　　想要占有她。

　　想要抚摸她的每一处肌肤。

　　想要亲吻她身体的每一个角落。

　　想要侵入她的身体，让那双漂亮的眼眸只能看着我，用那甜美的嗓音颤抖着呼唤我的名字。

　　我可以对她做任何事——这是她亲口说的。即使她辩解这是并非出自真心的玩笑话也没用了，因为我一定会把这句诺言贯彻到底。

　　她是属于我的女孩。

　　再也没有人会这样牵动我的心，竟然让我感到患得患失。意识到这一点的时候，我几乎要笑出声……嘲笑的对象自然是我自己。

　　她真的了解我，了解我是怎样的人、了解我为何是英雄、了解我内心深埋的恐惧。明明是个别扭又不直率的女孩，却意外的擅长剖析人心。明明不曾被束缚，我却有一刻闪过“把绳子交给她也没关系”的想法……她不会束缚我，也没想过束缚我，然而本身已经是一种甘美的毒药、甜蜜的束缚。

　　——R向梦小说《梦之毒》

　　▼

　　——该醒来了。

　　本该如此。可是无论怎么挣扎，这个虚伪的世界都没有倾塌，沉重的眼皮也无法掀开。

　　瑞伊的心中蒙上了一层淡淡的阴影。对未知的迷茫和隐隐察觉到的炙热视线，都是催生恐惧的苗床。

　　无论如何都得从这个荒唐的梦境中脱身才是。她在心中说道。否则，绝对会遇上糟糕的事情。

　　被追逐、被杀死，甚至……更加糟糕的事情。

　　千头万绪累积在心口，瑞伊却无法吐出一句叹息声。

　　如果非要形容现状的话，可以视作是鬼压床。在睡梦中有了意识，身体却不能动。能清晰地在梦境中感知到现实生活中的一切，却又清楚地知道这不过是一场幻梦。

　　简直就像是被困在了梦境世界中了一样。

　　她隐隐中明白在完成自己必须完成的任务之前，想要离开是根本不可能的事情。

　　……她需要做什么才能从梦中醒来？她是否能付出那份代价？

　　瑞伊很快就知道了。

　　以某种她不想明白的方式。

　　脑袋昏沉沉的，连思考都无法做到，只能被动的承受一切，然后用本能回应。身体仿佛被放在烤架上灼烧，白皙的皮肤上香汗不断滚落，至于衣服，早就被扔到了哪个角落。

　　不过是几分钟的时间，瑞伊就被搞成了现在的淫荡模样。她瘫软在地上不住的喘息，雪白的肌肤染上淡淡的樱色，乳头微微挺立。被强行拉开的大腿内侧被淫液打湿，腿心间的花穴更是一片泥泞。

　　若要说原因……只是被男人从身后环抱住了而已。只是这样一个简单的动作，就让身体爆发出难以言喻的快感，理智瞬间蒸发。捂住嘴巴避免呻吟声溢出。淫水浸湿了内裤，顺着大腿滴滴答答的坠落在地，瑞伊带着愕然的神情一边扭头回忘，一边因为腿软而即将倒在地上。好在他还抱着她，作为暂时的支撑物。

　　衣服也不知为何消失不见了，她就这样赤裸裸地将身体展现在男人面前。

　　那个男人陌生又眼熟，怎么看都是经常在海滨城出没的绿灯侠。瑞伊应该不认识他才对，她只在网上和报纸上了解过一些他的事情，可心底却又隐隐觉得他熟悉过头。

　　不，事到如今熟不熟悉根本无关紧要。重要的是为什么……为什么这具身体一被他触碰，就会发情啊！

　　“你是……瑞伊？”

　　他的声音中带着惊喜。

　　“我以为再也见不到你了，没想到你在这里等着我。怎么，这么久没见，你想我到流泪了吗？”

　　绿灯侠爽朗的笑着，伸出手向瑞伊下身探去。被制服包裹的大手微微发热，熟稔的玩弄瑞伊湿润的花穴，阴蒂被不断刺激，她羞耻的全身颤抖，嫩白莹润的脚趾蜷曲起来。她能清楚地看到花穴被男人玩弄得不断地溢出淫水，奇怪的声响一直喘入耳中。

　　他不是英雄吗？怎么可以、怎么可以做出这种事情？

　　“瑞伊在哭啊，不过是下面在哭呢。不要憋着什么都不说，作为恋人我当然会好好安慰你的……”

　　绿灯侠在笑。

　　看到这香艳的景色，只要是男人就会有反应吧。

　　他的喉结微微滚动，自喉间溢出笑声，似乎是在极力克制笑意以保全女孩的自尊心。从他嘴中说出的话听上去是安慰，实际意味却下流的不行。

　　“……不要……”

　　在令人迷失的浓雾中挣扎许久，瑞伊终于能发出声音表达自己的意愿。男人给自己带来的快感过于刺激，仿佛是睡到一半被针戳到，想不清醒都难。

　　……虽然现在，她正置身于梦中醒不过来。

　　“不要什么？不要放开我？”绿灯侠恶趣味地舔上耳珠，感受女孩因快感而颤栗的身体：“你在说什么傻话，瑞伊。乖一点让我好好看看你，是不是哪里不舒服？”

　　“等、等等？你要做什么？”

　　瑞伊急忙起身想要挣开他的手，但已经来不及了。这幅赤裸的身躯想要遮掩什么根本不可能，因为她的动作而颤动的湿淋淋的蜜穴映入男性眼中，让他的眸色更加暗沉。他放开了托住瑞伊的手，失去支撑的女孩只能摊开腿倒在地上。

　　这就是，现在的状况。

　　瑞伊刚想合拢双腿，就被两道绿光强行打开，一切在绿灯侠面前展露无遗。

　　“没办法了。”

　　绿灯侠走到了她的正面。虽然脸被面具覆盖着，就露出来的部分可以看得出他必定是个英俊阳刚的男子。虽然看不到眼睛，但那俊郎的面容上浮现的坏笑仍然性感得让瑞伊头晕目眩。被紧身衣包裹的身体相当有料，而且……

　　瑞伊偷偷向他身下看去。

　　这就是紧身衣的毛病了。那处鼓鼓囊囊的，看起来就不小，已经处于兴奋的状态中了。

　　绿灯侠说道：“别动。让我看看你是怎么了。”

　　绿光具象化成几只手，一只手向私密处探去，另外两只则在揉捏着双乳，还有一只最大的则把她整个人给托在空中。瑞伊的腿被两道光柱拉开，无法挣托，她只能眼睁睁地看着男人对自己为所欲为。

　　他绝对是……故意的。

　　说的那么关切又认真，完全是在骗鬼，要是掩饰一下脸上的表情她说不定会信一点呢。

　　手指刚刚进入，就被穴肉紧紧地包裹着。绿光手指不为所动的继续探索，伸到不能再深的地方便开始在紧窄的密肉间旋转摩擦，让她不能控制地发出了娇吟声。

　　“你居然……”她的脸红成一片，“你居然用戒指做这种事？”

　　绿灯侠伸出手拍拍瑞伊发热涨红的脸：“你还有空想戒指的事情？我需要给你一点惩罚，瑞伊。既然做一件事就需要集中精力，你的专注力还不够。”

　　“这种事和专注力有什么关系？！惩罚又是什……什么……？”

　　绿光能量具象化的东西意外的柔软，像蛇、像触手一样，但没有湿滑的触感，被触碰到的地方能感受到热量。它们突然变得粗暴起来，让瑞伊一时失神。

　　两只手蹂躏着胸部，把雪白的乳头捏成各种形状，乳肉在指缝间溢出，摇晃出淫荡的纹路。手掌中心又延伸出一张小嘴，把乳头含在嘴中不断舔弄。它居然真的模拟出口腔的湿热感，就像是两个人在吸吮瑞伊的乳房。

　　另外一只手则是在不断扣弄花穴，揉捏着充血的阴蒂，发出了噗啾噗啾的淫糜水声。浮在空中的不安定感和羞耻感让这些刺激更加明显。它一直在膣道内抠挖，似乎对瑞伊的身体非常熟悉，很快找到了那个点，对着它不断冲撞。快感一次次袭上顶峰，绿光化形的手不仅在敏感点处发动袭击，还向深处进攻。

　　脑袋被快感搅得一阵混乱，瑞伊一边直起腰一边大叫出声。随着猛然拔高的声音，那只手狠狠向最深处插去，然后又迅速离开。花穴痉挛着喷出一股淫液，简直像是在空中尿了出来，全都喷在了绿灯侠的制服上。他居然还非常有兴致地刮着湿润的水迹将手指送入口中，饶有兴味地评价道：“你的状况不是很好吗？一直都表现得惊慌失措、冒冒失失的样子，看来是我多虑了。”

　　“我本来……就很正常。”

　　“是吗？”绿灯侠咂咂嘴，“那么瑞伊，你的意思是我可以不用顾忌你，做更刺激的事了？就算弄哭也没关系吧？”

　　“……我才不是这个意思……你、你根本就是故意的吧？”

　　瑞伊瞪着绿灯侠，漂亮的眸子蒙上一层水雾。沉浸在高潮的余韵中无力挣扎，她也不想做无用功了——反正，这就是个荒唐又无厘头的梦，只是未免刺激过头。

　　“是啊。可就算我是故意的，你又能怎么样呢？是你让我看到了这么可爱的模样，现在又要推开我吗？”

　　绿灯侠看着瑞伊，明明被面具遮挡着看不到他的眼睛，瑞伊仍然被他的目光刺得忍不住移开脸。然而这个男人却存心不想她好过，用绿光把她移到了自己的身边。

　　……被抱住了。

　　他的身体……好热。

　　绿灯侠掰过了她的脸，撬开牙关，舌头探进湿润的口腔中不断探索，在里面不断舔弄。瑞伊被吻的喘不过来，胸膛随着急促的呼吸不断起伏。他调笑着结束这个吻，又去舔弄早就兴奋起来的乳粒。

　　“瑞伊。你真是个努力的女孩……乖一点，叫我的名字，告诉我想要什么。”

　　……名字……？

　　她怎么会知道他的名字？她有什么理由知道他的真实身份？然而冥冥之中，有谁告诉瑞伊这个男人的名字她再熟悉不过了。他可是绿灯侠，她最喜欢的超级英雄。

　　“哈尔……”

　　她终于说了出来。

　　绿灯侠……不，应该说是哈尔·乔丹，满意的点了点头。

　　“告诉我想要什么？想要插入这里还是哪里？……或者来点更好玩的？”

　　哈尔没有给瑞伊回答的机会，绿光具现化的手如触手一样探入她嘴中，不断玩弄她的口腔。大腿被掰开，哈尔低下了头，还在滴滴答答落下的淫水被他全部吞入口中。他仿佛是在品味什么美味似的，温热的大舌不肯放过任何地方，从阴核一直舔到花穴。舌头攻开她的花穴入口，舌尖被紧致柔软的媚肉包裹缠上。在这期间，哈尔还咽下了瑞伊留下来的所有淫汁。

　　“瑞伊？”他拍了拍女孩的脸，那张可爱的面孔已被快感冲击的无比淫荡。看着即使在这种时候还想着忍耐，但身体早就湿软的一塌糊涂的瑞伊，哈尔想这会儿再不插进去自己可真不像个男人了。

　　身随意动，包裹着哈尔身体的制服消失了，只剩下脸上的面具。粗长的肉棒高高挺立，有可怕的青筋环绕着柱身，看上去侵犯性十足。

　　他并没有着急，而是撤掉了放在瑞伊身上的绿光触手。瑞伊此时已然说不出话，嘴那里被玩弄的溢出了口水。

　　他挥了挥手，浮现在瑞伊面前的是其他四个哈尔·乔丹——若是她还有那段时间的记忆，她应该能够认得出来是谁。

　　视察魔、权戒者，卡隆纳手套形态的哈尔·乔丹和穿着常服的哈尔·乔丹。不过，他们下身都是赤裸裸的，四根同样可怕的肉棒挺立在周围。

　　“你最喜欢哪个，瑞伊？要想好了再告诉我答案。”哈尔拍了拍她的屁股：“你不是贪心的坏孩子，对吧？但如果是你的话，我可以给好孩子一点奖励。”

　　听出男人言外之意，瑞伊猛得惊醒，双腿紧紧夹着他的腰不肯松开：“不需要！我只要哈尔就够了……不需要别的？”

　　“真的吗？”他揉了揉瑞伊的鼻子：“他们也是哈尔·乔丹。你说的是哪个？”

　　“你……”瑞伊哭着说道：“我只要你就够了……请……请插入我……只要你一个就够了。”

　　“你也太会撒娇了。”哈尔故作无奈：“你都这么说了，我也不能辜负美人的心意。”

　　哈尔的手搂着瑞伊的腰，壮硕热硬的肉棒顶在穴口，毫不留情的一个挺身，直直地插入深处，将那粗壮的巨物全根侵入。

　　"呜！"猛地被贯穿，瑞伊紧张的浑身僵硬。

　　层层叠叠的媚肉没有丝毫缝隙的裹紧他的肉棒，哈尔抱着女孩纤细的腰，低头含住她挺身时送到自己面前的巨乳，挺动腰身在蜜穴中抽插。

　　瑞伊被他的肉棒插入后没有感到疼痛……大概是置身梦境的缘故，只有极具冲击力的满足和慰藉。即使如此，她也受不了哈尔粗长过头的肉棒和他猛烈的动作。

　　“你的身体真舒服，瑞伊。它很喜欢被我这样做嘛。如果你本人也像你的身体那么诚实就好了。舒服就舒服，好好说出来不好吗？不用对此感到羞耻。”

　　“呜……不要……再这样下去会坏掉的……”

　　哈尔靠着瑞伊的脖子笑了出来，温热的气息扫过耳畔：“你的身体没那么脆弱，瑞伊。这种程度远远不够呢，现在可能还不行……但我知道很多让你更快乐的方法。”

　　“……瑞伊。”他喊着瑞伊的名字，唇角仍是游刃有余的微笑：“可爱的小小姐，你的表现很精彩，如果我是评委会给你打满分嗷。稍微放松一点，你下面夹得太紧了。”

　　“怎么可能放松的下来！你才是……不要再往里面顶了……”

　　“不能再进去一点吗？但是瑞伊，你的这里一直在吸我的龟头，似乎很想让我肏进去呢。明明不是都高潮了吗，还说不喜欢……我不喜欢说谎的女孩。”

　　“可恶……你根本不会听我的话……呜啊啊啊！”

　　瑞伊拔高声音尖叫出来，花穴剧烈地痉挛收缩，从深处一股又一股地激喷出淫液。两只手为了能有所支撑紧紧抱住了哈尔的头，让他的脸整个埋进了饱满柔软的乳肉中。女孩挺着腰，臀部摇晃出淫荡的波纹。两人疯狂而剧烈的交合着，如同只知道性爱的野兽。

　　“就是这样才好……瑞伊，你是在哭吗？”他怜爱地舔去女孩眼角的泪珠：“是高兴的泪水啊，居然哭成了这样子。虽然不是小孩了，要是你想哭，在我面前随时都可以哦……无论是上面还是下面。”

　　“我喜欢你的笑容，但哭出来的样子也不错，特别是被我弄哭的样子。你知道你现在是什么模样吗？清纯又淫荡，眼里心里只有我一个。想要看的更清楚点吗？看看你是怎么被我弄哭的？”

　　“……不……不需要……”

　　瑞伊哽咽着拒绝。哈尔捧着她的脸，动作轻柔却又不容拒绝：“……或许你的确是生病了。不要总是拒绝我好吗？我们都会得到快乐，瑞伊，这是双赢的好主意。就算你拒绝我也会这么做……看着最爱的女人被欺负成这样，你不是在刻意勾引我刷坏嘛。”

　　“是你本来就坏！”

　　“好好。”哈尔宠溺地笑着：“是我本来就坏。那么可爱的小姐，你总得给我这个可怜的坏男人一点面子吧？过来看看。”

　　在绿光幻化的镜子里，瑞伊能够看到自己敞着大腿，腿心潮湿的花穴紧紧箍着哈尔粗大的阳具。肉棒猛烈的抽插着，乳肉被粗暴的拉扯揉捏，晃出淫糜的乳波。哈尔肉棒上狰狞的青筋不断的摩擦着娇嫩的肉壁，每一次抽插都给她带来灭顶的快感。

　　“如果就这样射进去的话会怀孕吗……”他的手伸向瑞伊的小腹：“现在是排卵期吗？无所谓了。只要次数够多，肯定有机会怀孕的。那么，我要射进来了……要给我生下健康的孩子哦。”

　　随着他凶猛的抽插，热烫的精液也随之射进小穴里。平坦的小腹被哈尔的手不紧不慢的轻轻拍着，好像那里真得孕育了一个小生命。腹部深处又暖又热的，饱饱胀胀的都是哈尔的精液。瑞伊颤抖着伸手向下探去，被那带着引诱的话语所迷惑，闪烁着泪光眼眸怜爱地抚摸自己的腹部。

　　将结束射精后瘫软下来的阴茎缓缓抽出瑞伊的体内，哈尔粗喘着闭上眼，享受着高潮后的余韵。冷静下来后，他餍足地看着女孩失神的脸，以及逐渐透明、慢慢脱离梦境世界的身体。

　　“这么快就结束了，也太不知道变通了吧？”他看着被迷雾覆盖的天空，不知道在向谁说话：“我们还会有机会重逢的，对吗？她会想起自己最爱的人是谁……正是因为她期望被我所爱，我才会来到这个世界，来到这个梦中。”

　　“她会记起来的。大部分时候，胜利女神站在我这边。”


End file.
